Why is He Here?
by Gleeks09
Summary: AU: How does six-year-old Rachel react to the presence of Shelby's new boyfriend? Shelby has always been in Rachel's life and she shares custody with Hiram and Leroy. AU.


**A/N – This takes place in the same world where Shelby shares custody of Rachel with the Berry men. Rachel is six in this story. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys.**

**And please, if you have any ideas you'd like to see, let me know!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee.**

Shelby stretched in bed and a satisfied smile played on her lips as she looked to the side to admire the man who was sharing the bed with her. He was still sleeping and his bare chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Shelby leaned up on her elbow and pulled the sheet up to cover her own naked chest that was now reacting to the chill in the air.

She and Ted had been dating for a little over a month and she found him incredibly charming and kind. And sexy. That part of their relationship had been great. He was a fellow teacher at Carmel, but he spent his days instructing on chemistry while she stuck to English and Vocal Adrenaline. She had hesitated when he asked her out because she didn't want to get into the drama of dating a co-worker, but he'd finally convinced her and she was glad she'd conceded.

Shelby had dated on and off since Rachel was two, but there had never been anything all that serious. So Hiram and Leroy knew she felt differently about Ted when she introduced him to the rest of her family. Rachel had hid behind Hiram's leg and the six-year-old had only come out to shake Ted's hand when she'd been compelled to by her parents. She didn't know who this guy was and why he was all of a sudden at dinner when it was just supposed to be her and her mother. She reluctantly stayed when her fathers dropped her off, but she hid in her room most of the night. She didn't want to play games or watch movies or sing for this man and she didn't know why her mother wanted her to.

Leroy and Hiram had eyed him suspiciously as well, but their concern was more good natured. They were eight and nine years older than Shelby and so they looked at Ted the way an older brother does his little sister's first boyfriend. Shelby let them have their fun when she introduced Ted over lunch while Rachel was in school. She wanted the men to be comfortable with him before bringing Rachel over. The men had joked and talked football, but Ted found himself the recipient of silent threats through glares passed his way. That's our girl, those glares said, and we dare you to hurt her.

It had been a week since that unsuccessful first meeting with Rachel and Shelby hadn't tried to push it. She had explained to the girl that he was just Mommy's friend and that she would always come first. Rachel had asked if it could just be the two of them next time and Shelby agreed. She wouldn't push it on her daughter and she had explained to Ted and he understood. He knew about her family and how it came together; Shelby hadn't wanted him to be blindsided by it.

It was early on Saturday and Shelby wished she could have slept a little later, but she didn't mind watching Ted either. He started to stir after a few minutes, as if he knew he was being watched and opened his eyes and met Shelby's and smiled.

"Good morning," he yawned.

"Good morning," Shelby said coyly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah," he matched her tone. "So well."

She leaned down and kissed him and he brought his hands around so he could feel her body.

"So good," he mumbled as he moved his kisses down her neck.

He moved his hand slowly down her torso and to her legs and was about to intensify his teasing when the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

"Ignore it," Shelby said. Whoever the hell was at her house at 7:30 on a Saturday morning would have to wait. Or come back later.

Ted picked up where he left off and positioned her on her back and kissed his way from her neck to her chest while his fingers roamed below.

The doorbell rang again.

And then again.

And then the knocking started.

"Let me just answer it real quick and send them away," Ted said.

Shelby groaned but agreed. Anything to make the interruptions stop.

Ted got out of bed and threw on the slacks he'd worn on their date the night before and then made his way downstairs. The doorbell had rung twice more and the knocking continued until he reached the door.

"What do you wan-"

His rant was cut off when he had to look down to meet the eyes of the person who had been knocking so insistently and was met with the dark eyes of an annoyed six-year-old.

Rachel looked up at this man and scowled. She'd been expecting her mother and not this intruder.

"Rachel," Ted said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my mother's house," Rachel said. "My house. What are you doing here, Mr. Harrison? Where's my mom?"

Rachel stepped past him before he could answer and headed towards the living room.

"Mommy," she yelled out.

Shelby shot up from the bed when she heard Rachel's voice and hurriedly started to put some clothes on. She found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and was out the door before stopping herself to go back and also include a bra in her ensemble.

Rachel stood with her arms crossed as she leaned against the back of the couch and stared at Ted. He was on the other side of the room and tried to smile at the little girl, but she was immune to his charms.

"Rachel," Shelby said from the stairs on her way down. "Honey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Rachel answered. "Why is he here?"

"Be nice," Shelby said. Rachel didn't have to like him, but she certainly wasn't going to be rude. "Do your dads know you're here?"

"Daddy said I could come over."

"Well where are they?" Shelby asked.

"I rode my bike," Rachel said and she held up her helmet for Shelby to see. "They were busy."

Ted wasn't sure what he should do so he stayed off to the side and out of the way.

"You rode your bike?" Shelby exclaimed.

"I know the way," Rachel said.

"I have to call your dads," Shelby said as she moved towards the phone. "Go and sit in the kitchen."

"Why?" Rachel whined.

"Rachel," Shelby warned.

The little girl stomped off in a huff, shooting a look at Ted as she passed him. Shelby scanned the room for the phone that wasn't sitting in its cradle as it normally was. She took a second to notice the mess, including wine glasses and plates on the coffee table and pillows on the floor. She finally found the phone under a magazine and picked it up.

"I'm really sorry," Shelby said to Ted.

"It's ok," he smiled. "I'm going to go take a shower and finished getting dressed." He kissed her sweetly and smiled into her low, frustrated groan and then disappeared up the stairs.

Shelby turned her attention to the phone and dialed the familiar number to the Berry residence. She only had to wait two rings before Hiram picked up.

"Hello."

"Hello," Shelby said.

"Hey, Shelby. How are you this morning?"

"Are you missing anyone over there?"

"What? I don't think so," Hiram said. "Leroy's right here with me and Rachel's downstairs watching TV." It then seemed to click with him what she was saying and she heard him call out, "Rachel."

"What's going on?" Leroy asked as he followed Hiram out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Rachel," Hiram said again. The TV was still on but there was no sign of the little girl. "She's not here," he said, his voice rising a bit in panic.

"I know," Shelby answered. "She's here in my kitchen."

"What?" Hiram asked. "How did she get there?"

"She rode her bike over," Shelby said.

"We'll be right there," Hiram assured her.

Shelby hung up the phone and returned it to its proper location before gathering up some of the dirty dishes from the coffee table and taking them into the kitchen. Rachel had pulled a chair over to the counter and was standing on it so she could reach into the cabinet and get a cup. Shelby deposited the dishes in the sink and then leaned on the counter next to where Rachel was standing. The little girl had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the glass she wanted, but she got it and then hopped down and went to the refrigerator and swung the door open in a manner that showed her dissatisfaction with the entire situation. Shelby watched her curiously as Rachel hauled the full gallon of milk out and shut the door. She set her glass down on the table and started to lift the milk up in an effort to pour it, but Shelby stepped in and took it from her so that she didn't end up with milk all over her floor. After pouring the glass, Shelby returned the milk to the refrigerator and then turned back and watched as her daughter took a sip of her drink and crossed her arms and scowled at the glass after she set it back on the table.

"Ok, buddy, what's up?" Shelby asked as she sat down at the table next to Rachel. She had to move the girl's helmet out of the way and set it in another chair.

"Nothing," Rachel answered.

"You left the house and didn't tell your fathers," Shelby chastised gently. "You know better than that."

"They were busy," Rachel said. "And I wanted to spend the day with you, but you're busy too." Another sip and another scowl.

"I thought you guys were going to the zoo today."

"I don't want to go to the stupid zoo," Rachel grumped out.

"Why not?" Shelby asked. "You love the zoo."

"No I don't!" Rachel said emphatically.

"Oh," Shelby nodded.

"And Dad and Daddy don't want to go anyway," Rachel continued.

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause I heard them talking about it," Rachel told her. "Daddy said the zoo is boring. And then this morning they said we couldn't go until later because they're busy and have to go to the bank and the store first. But then they said we couldn't leave yet so I said that I didn't want to go anyway and asked if I could come over here and be with you and Daddy said yes. But then he said to just watch TV and wait for them, but I know the way and so I rode my bike over. I'm leaving though because you're busy too."

Shelby processed all of that and looked sympathetically at her mad little girl. "Where're you going to go now?"

"To the park," Rachel said. "Or I'll just ride my bike." She got up from her chair and picked up her helmet and started to leave, but Shelby stopped her.

"Well why don't you at least finish your milk first? Have you had any breakfast?" Shelby asked.

Rachel looked back at her milk and thought that maybe her mother did have a point. She was thirsty after the ride over and so she made her way back to the table and sat down.

"But I don't want any breakfast," Rachel said. "I'm not hungry!"

"Ok," Shelby said.

Shelby got up from the table as Rachel took another sip of her milk. She pulled out a slice of bread and put it in the toaster and then looked back to Rachel.

"You know that your dads and I are never too busy for you, right?"

"Yes you are. Why couldn't we go to the zoo right now if Dad and Daddy weren't too busy?" Rachel asked.

"Because it's not even eight yet, Rach," Shelby answered. "The zoo doesn't open until nine."

"And you've got that Mr. Harrison over there," Rachel said, ignoring her mother's logic. "You're too busy. What's he doing here so early anyway?"

The toast popped up and Shelby took the bread and set it on a plate before getting Rachel's favorite jelly from the refrigerator and working to spread it over the toast.

"Mr. Harrison is my friend," Shelby answered. "But him being here doesn't mean I'm too busy for you." She cut the toast into two rectangles and placed the plate in front of her daughter. She knew Rachel just a little bit better than that and despite her declaration that she wouldn't eat breakfast, Shelby had a feeling she just might.

"When is he going home?" Rachel asked. She picked up a piece of the toast and took a bite. Shelby smiled.

"I'm not sure," Shelby said. She returned to her seat at the table. "You know, he and I can take you to the zoo today if you want."

"No," Rachel said with a sour expression before taking another bite and sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms again.

Shelby sighed and sat back in her chair as well. She wished she knew what she could do to help Rachel warm up to Ted. She didn't understand the little girl's complete dislike for him. Rachel was usually fair and outgoing but she had wanted nothing to do with Ted right from the moment he'd been introduced as Shelby's boyfriend.

"Well what do you want to do today?" Shelby asked.

"I'm going to play by myself," Rachel said.

"We could go swimming," Shelby said. It was shaping up to be a hotter than average summer day and the in-ground pool at the Berry's house was always inviting this time of year. Shelby wished she had one of her own.

Rachel was chewing on another bite of her toast and asked, "Just us?" with around her mouthful.

Shelby didn't get a chance to answer because the front door swung open to reveal the two Berry men who wore sour expressions of their own as they came into the kitchen.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you know better than that!" Hiram said with his hands on his hips as he looked down at the girl.

"Daddy said I could come over here," Rachel argued.

"I said we'd have to call your mother and see if you could come over. I did not give you permission to leave the house without telling anyone," Leroy scolded.

"You were too busy," Rachel said, starting to get worked up all over again.

"Good morning," Ted said when he came into the kitchen clearly fresh from the shower.

"And Mommy's too busy too!" Rachel yelled before getting up and attempting to push Ted aside as she stomped out of the room. They heard her footsteps on the stairs and then her door slamming a few seconds later.

The three men looked bewildered and Shelby shut her eyes in frustration over their bad timing.

"Good morning," Leroy greeted Ted with a handshake and a smirk. "Too busy, huh Shelby?"

Shelby blushed and Ted looked somewhat embarrassed as he shook Hiram's hand as well.

"If you recall," Shelby said, "Rachel thinks that you two are too busy for her as well. Just what were you doing this morning while she watched cartoons?"

"Taking a shower," Hiram said.

"Together," Leroy added with a flirtatious grin at his husband.

Hiram let a seductive smile play on his lips and Ted clapped Leroy on the back. Shelby rolled her eyes at their childish, peacock displays.

"Well if we're all done crowing," Shelby said, "Who wants to talk to Rachel?"

"We were all set to take her to the zoo today," Hiram said. "She's been talking about it all week, but then she changed her mind this morning."

"That's because she heard you say the zoo was boring," Shelby said.

"Oh geez," Leroy said. "I thought she was sleeping. We've just been to this one so many times. I'd love to take her to a different zoo in a big city or something."

Just then, Rachel went stomping past the kitchen and out the front door. The door banged when it was swung open wide and the adults followed her out.

"Rach, what are you doing?" Hiram asked when they got to the porch.

"I'm leaving," the tiny girl said. She picked up the little pink bike that she'd throw down earlier and got on it.

"Stop right there," Leroy said. "You are not going anywhere. And you know you don't ride without a helmet. Get off that bike and come back inside so we can talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about anything," Rachel yelled. "I'm too busy for you."

"Rachel," Ted got her attention. "How about we go back inside and you and I can talk. You can ask me anything you want to know." He had a feeling that he was the cause of a lot of the girl's pent up anger and annoyance.

"That's a good idea," Shelby said. "We can all have some breakfast."

"I don't want any breakfast," Rachel yelled, reiterating her earlier claim though she still had grape jelly on her mouth. "I want him to go away. Why is here he this early?"

"Rachel, that is no way to talk," Shelby said. "I want you to calm down. He is a guest here and you will not talk to or about him like this."

Rachel got off her bike and shoved it to the ground and then walked over to the flower bed and picked up handfuls of dirt that clung together nicely with the help of the morning dew and then started to throw them at Ted's car.

"Go away," she yelled at it. "Leave my mommy alone!"

Rachel landed three clumps of mud on his car and launched a fourth just as her mother stepped in front of her in an attempt to get her attention. The mud pie splattered all over the front of Shelby's shirt and pants and it made Rachel take pause and realize what she was doing when she looked up and saw her mother's angry face. The look she was receiving from her mother should have been enough to make her stop, but her anger did not dissipate. Rachel started to reach down for another handful of mud when she found herself being picked up around the waist and tucked under Shelby's arm as the woman carried her back into the house.

"I'm really sorry," Hiram said to Ted.

The men had seen their fair share of temper tantrums, but this was good even for Rachel.

"No, it's ok," Ted said. "My parents divorced when I was five and my dad started dating my step mother when I was eight. I understand how she feels."

"When did you finally come around and like her?" Leroy asked.

"Not until a couple of years ago," Ted joked and all three men laughed.

Rachel was kicking and yelling as Shelby carried her up the stairs and down the hall towards the bathroom. Shelby shut the door behind them and sat down on the closed toilet seat lid and placed the squirming girl across her knees. She delivered only a few spanks that left Rachel crying more from her hurt pride than anything else. When she set the girl on her feet, Rachel glared at her with watery, angry eyes.

"What has gotten into you?" Shelby asked, returning an angry expression of her own. She took a second to wet a washcloth and then started to clean the mud off of Rachel's hands.

"Why is he here?" Rachel asked a question of her own.

"He is my friend and I like spending time with him," Shelby answered honestly. "Why don't you like him?"

"You're going to leave me," Rachel stated sadly and her anger seemed to dissolve into despair and her cries took on a more desperate turn. Her whole face contorted with sadness as if her heart couldn't even bear the thought of it.

"What?" Shelby asked, shocked.

"Mr. Harrison will make you leave me," Rachel cried.

"No he won't," Shelby said. She dropped the washcloth in the sink and took Rachel by the arms and stood her close. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard Andy tell Parker at school that his mom got married again and moved away and now he doesn't get to see her," Rachel hiccupped out. "H-he said that his mommy can only call, but sometimes she forgets."

"Oh honey," Shelby said as tears formed in her own eyes. She pulled the crying girl onto her lap and rocked her. Rachel clung to her and sobbed into her shoulder. "I would never do that to you."

"But if Mr. Harrison makes you," Rachel said.

"He won't," Shelby said. "He could never make me. I love you more than anything else in the world, Rachel."

"But how come Andy's mom didn't stay with him?" Rachel choked out.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I know you don't understand it, but grown-ups do lots of different things that sometimes don't make any sense," Shelby said. "And just because one person does something that doesn't mean that everyone will act that way."

"You can't leave," Rachel said. "I don't want you to leave."

Shelby stood Rachel up and held her close and made sure the girl was looking at her.

"I will not leave you, Rachel. Ever. Do you understand?"

Rachel flung her arms around Shelby's neck and held on as tightly as she could as her crying intensified. Shelby picked her up once more and paced the bathroom with her; rubbing her back and whispering soothing comforts in her ear. It took Rachel a few minutes to calm down, but Shelby held her steadfastly until she did.

Leroy poured himself a second cup of coffee and returned to his spot at the table in the kitchen. The men were talking about how the Indians were faring during the current baseball season, but their conversation was cut short when Rachel and then Shelby right behind her walked into the kitchen. Rachel kept her head down as she made her way over to stand in front of Ted.

"I'm sorry for throwing mud at your car," the little girl mumbled never looking up.

"Thank you, Rachel," Ted said. "Apology accepted."

Ted held his hand out for Rachel to shake but the girl did not take it and instead moved away and stood behind her mother. Shelby moved her back around and had her step forward once more. She poked her in the back and Rachel started speaking once more.

"We're having a cookout at my dads' house this afternoon and you can come if you want to. You can go swimming," Rachel said though she still wouldn't look at Ted.

Hiram and Leroy exchanged a look because this was the first time they were hearing about a cookout. They turned to look at Shelby who gave them pleading looks and both men smiled.

"Well that sounds really great," Ted said. "I'd love to."

"Ok," Rachel said and this time when she hid behind Shelby, nobody made her come out again.

"But I think if I'm going to go to a cookout and go swimming I had better go home and get ready first," Ted said. He got to his feet and placed his coffee mug in the sink. He could tell that the family, and especially Rachel, needed some time to themselves for a little while.

"Thank you," Shelby said. She loved that he understood. "We'll see you later." Ted gave her a kiss on the cheek and then was out the door.

Rachel loosened her grip on Shelby's leg when Ted was gone and moved over to Hiram who lifted her up so she was sitting on his lap. She leaned into his chest and he encircled her with his arms.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Peanut?"

"I'm sorry I left the house without telling you," Rachel apologized.

She moved so she could give him a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder and held her hand out to Leroy who took it.

"I'm taking your bike away for three days," Hiram said and Rachel started to cry again though she nodded. "You know better."

"Yes, sir," Rachel answered.

Hiram rubbed her back and kissed her head before setting her back down on the ground when Shelby spoke up.

"Rach, run up to your room and get ready for a bath," Shelby instructed. "We need to get cleaned up before we go to your dads' house."

Shelby sat down at the table when Rachel was out of the room and explained to the men what Rachel had said. They were both taken aback and sad at Rachel's misunderstandings and was glad when Shelby told them that Rachel felt better after they talked and had promised to give Ted a chance with the cookout that afternoon. That is, she felt better until Shelby told her she had to apologize which is what led to Rachel's sullen mood when they emerged from upstairs.

"We'll talk to her tonight too," Leroy said. "She knows you'd never leave her; she's just never had to deal with you being with someone besides her. That can't be easy to understand."

"No, especially not with what she hears at school," Shelby said.

"Mommy, I'm ready," they heard Rachel call from upstairs.

"I'll be right there," Shelby called back.

"You go," Hiram said. "We'd better run because apparently we have a pool party to prepare for."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," Shelby said. "And if you guys would have just gotten me an in-ground pool for Mother's Day this year, we could have done it here."

"Oh, add that to the shopping list, Hiram," Leroy said.

"Got it," Hiram said as if making a mental note.

"Mommy," they heard from upstairs again.

The men continued their gentle ribbing until they left the house. Leroy picked up Rachel's bike and put it in the trunk of his car and then they left, heading in the direction of the grocery store.

Shelby and Rachel arrived at the Berry's a few hours later to help set up and Ted arrived an hour after that. Leroy manned the grill and Rachel played in the water with Hiram; her mood decidedly better than it was that morning. She didn't say anything to Ted and stuck by one of her parents most of the afternoon but she was happy and not hiding in her room which was definitely an improvement over the last couple of times they'd spent any time together.

As the afternoon wore on, Rachel grew tired of the swimming and wandered into the house. Shelby went to check on her fifteen minutes later and found her daughter in the living room in fresh, dry clothes watching the very beginning of the _Funny Girl_ DVD she'd started.

"Watch with me, Mommy," Rachel said.

Shelby didn't want to be rude to her guest, but she turned and looked out to the back patio and saw Ted engaged in a conversation with Leroy and Hiram. She sat down on the couch because she figured that Rachel would be asleep soon and she could rejoin them.

Rachel had covered up with a blanket and sprawled out on the couch with her head in Shelby's lap and her attention was only drawn away from the TV when Ted appeared in the room. Shelby glanced up at him apologetically, but he smiled. There was nowhere for him to sit on the couch because of the way Rachel was laying and so he stood and tried to find the right thing to say to the little girl.

"Have you seen this movie?" Rachel had turned her eyes back to the TV and so she wasn't looking at him when she asked the question.

"No," Ted answered and he thought he heard Rachel scoff.

Rachel didn't respond and Ted stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Shelby was about to get up, but Rachel moved first. The little girl sat up and curled into Shelby's side with her feet tucked under her and the blanket pulled in tight. She never looked away from the screen to see Ted's reaction, but she felt him sit down on the other side of the couch a few seconds later.

Shelby wrapped an arm around Rachel and then turned to Ted and smiled. He returned her smile with a gentle one of his own. When he turned his attention back to the TV, Shelby looked out to the back and saw Hiram and Leroy enjoying some time alone in the pool. She was brought back to the movie when Rachel snuggled closer to her, though she wasn't sure how that was possible.

"You'll miss a good part, Mommy."

"I'm not going to miss anything," Shelby assured her.

**A/N – Thanks for reading this. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review if you can! **


End file.
